Cinderelie
by Richan Arisatou
Summary: Elie POV: "Diambil dari dongeng Cinderella yang diubah jadi Cinderelie karena namaku adalah Elie bukan Ella. Aku percaya, dunia pasti berputar kayak lagunya STeh12(?) dan hidupku pasti suatu saat nanti juga akan berubah menjadi lebih baik." Fic yang dah lama diketik, setahun yang lalu.


A/N: Fic ini menjuarai peringkat 2 di event fanfiction kedua di page Academy Fairy Tail pada Oktober 2011 dulu. Masa lalu author nih. Karena page AFT itu udah ga ada lagi. :')

.

.

.

**FAIRY TALE: CINDERELIE**

Rated: K+ Indonesian

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor

Pairing: Haru Glory/Elie, Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia

Warning: gaje abis, garing, aneh, typos dan terserah Anda sajalah menilainya apa~ ^^"

Disclaimer: Rave and Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Summary: Diambil dari dongeng Cinderella yang diubah jadi Cinderelie karena namaku adalah Elie bukan Ella. Aku percaya, dunia pasti berputar kayak lagunya STeh12(?) dan hidupku pasti suatu saat nanti juga akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

Kisah sedihku ini berawal dari kematian ibuku setahun yang lalu. Setelah kepergian ibu, ayahku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan janda bernama Mirajane. Wanita tersebut memiliki dua orang putri dengan pernikahannya sebelumnya. Nama kedua putri Mirajane itu adalah Erza Scarlet dan Lucy Heartfilia. Sebulan kemudian setelah ayah menikahi Mirajane, ayah pergi ke kota untuk bekerja dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Sejak ayah pergi itulah kehidupanku yang tenteram menjadi suram. Ibu tiriku menyuruh-nyuruh aku seperti pembantunya. Aku juga kerap mendapat penganiayaan dan cacian darinya jika membantah. Ternyata kedua putrinya pun juga demikian. Mereka memaksaku untuk melayani semua kebutuhan mereka. Mulai dari menyisir rambut, mencuci baju, memasak, mengepel lantai, hingga memiliki kamarku dan baju-bajuku. Mereka hanya memberiku pakaian jelek dan compang-camping seperti layaknya pembantu. Memang tidak jarang aku menangisi nasibku yang tidak beruntung ini. Tapi aku tidak berani menolak perintah mereka ataupun melaporkan perbuatan mereka pada ayah. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar dan terus berdoa agar derita ini cepat berakhir. Nah, ini deritaku, apa deritamu?

"Cinderelie, buatkan aku teh! Jangan terlalu manis ya!" perintah Lucy.

"Aku juga ya!" Erza melanjutkan.

"Tapi.. aku belum selesai—" sahutku yang sedang mengepel lantai kamar mereka.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! CEPAT LAKUKAN SAJA, BODOH!" bentak Lucy sambil mendekatkan wajah angkuhnya ke wajahku. Aku pun pasrah dan menjawabnya dengan terbata, "Ba-baik." Lalu aku bergegas pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka dua cangkir teh hangat. Sesudah membuatnya, aku menaruh kedua cangkir itu di nampan dan mengantarkannya ke kamar mereka. Sesampaiku di kamar tersebut, aku pun jatuh terpeleset sehingga nampan beserta cangkir berisi the itu menimpaku dan membuatku sakit. Akibatnya, cangkir itu pun pecah. Spontan, Erza dan Lucy menertawaiku dan mengatai aku yang kesakitan karena ceroboh. Karena membuat suara gaduh disana, ibu tiriku pun mendatangi kamarku dan berteriak, "ADA APA INI?! CINDERELIE, APA-APAAN KAMU SAMPAI JATUH DAN MEMECAHKAN CANGKIR?! DASAR CEROBOH! KALI INI KAMU KUHUKUM TIDAK DAPAT MAKAN SEMINGGU PENUH!" Mendengarnya, Erza dan Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "RASAKAN ITU! MEMANGNYA ENAK? AHAHAHAHA!" Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya mendapat penghinaan ini. Dan aku pun berlari ke kamarku yang gelap dan berdebu. Gudang. Deraian air mata mengalir melewati pipiku dan terjatuh membasahi lantai gudang yang dingin malam itu. Aku pun berdoa kepada Yang Kuasa agar hidupku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku menangis hingga terlelap dalam tidurku.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyapu seperti biasanya. Semua orang di rumah masih terlelap. Setelah itu, aku mengerjakan berbagai tugas lainnya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ibu dan kedua saudari tiriku telah bangun. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Segeralah kubuka pintu itu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata.. utusan dari kerajaan Symphonia. Ibu tiriku pun langsung menarikku ke dalam dan dia keluar menemui sang utusan yang tampan rupanya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya Gray Fullbuster, utusan dari kerajaan Symphonia ingin menyerahkan surat undangan ini kepada anda. Satu minggu lagi, akan diselenggarakan pesta di istana guna mencari permaisuri untuk putra Raja Gale Glory, yaitu Pangeran Haru Glory. Kami hanya mengundang semua gadis di negeri ini. Dan kami mengharap kedatangan anda beserta putri-putri anda kesana. Sekian dan terima kasih." Terang utusan yang bernama Gray itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat undangan kepada ibu tiriku. Surat itu beraroma harum dan berhiaskan pita. Aku sempat mengintip sebagian isinya dan aku pun terpesona melihat foto Pangeran Haru yang tampan dan gagah. Aku pun berkhayal, alangkah beruntungnya jika aku bisa berdamping dengannya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan. Terlalu jauh anganku itu.

Setelah menerima undangan tersebut, ibu dan kedua saudari tiriku pun tertawa membanding-bandingkan antara aku dengan Pangeran. Katanya, sama sekali tidak cocok dan terlalu berbeda jauh levelnya. Ditambah lagi, ibu tiriku itu tidak mengizinkan aku untuk pergi ke pesta minggu depan. Aku jadi sedih mendengarnya.

Hari yang telah dinantikan pun datang. Malam minggu pukul 7 malam, pesta dimulai di istana. Ibu, Erza, dan Lucy pergi kesana dengan gaun indah yang merupakan buatanku tapi rancangan mereka sendiri. Aku meneteskan air mataku kala melepas kepergian mereka. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku dengan menutup wajahku yang sedang menangis, aku menubruk seseorang hingga dia jatuh. Aku kaget bercampur heran, mengapa ada orang selain aku di rumah ini setelah ibu dan kedua saudari tiriku pergi?

"Si-siapa kamu? Mengapa kamu ada di rumahku? Dan.. SEJAK KAPAN KAMU ADA DISINI?" tanyaku pada seorang wanita cantik bercahaya yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Oh.. tenanglah, wahai gadis baik. Aku adalah seorang fairy. Namaku Mavis Vermillion."

"Kamu belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Ah, iya. Baiklah. Aku ada di rumahmu karena aku melihat kau selalu bersedih. Apalagi kulihat ibu dan saudari tirimu itu memperbudakmu. Aku jadi ikut bersedih. Dan sekarang aku datang untuk mengabulkan doamu selama ini."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar."

"Astaga, ya Tuhan.."

"Nah, aku akan membuatmu bisa pergi ke pesta kerajaan. Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

"I-iya.. Aku sungguh sangat menginginkannya. Aku ingin menemui Pangeran."

"Hm.. baiklah. Keinginanmu akan segera terlaksana. Sekarang carikan aku seekor kucing, enam ekor tikus, dan sebuah labu." Mendengar hal itu, aku pun menjadi heran.

"Heh? Buat apa coba?"

"Sekilas menurutmu tidak penting. Tapi coba kita lihat nanti."

"Ah.. kalau begitu baiklah."

Lalu aku mencari kucing dan aku menemukannya di belakang rumah. Aku juga menemukan enam ekor tikus di dalam perangkap. Kemudian aku menemukan labu di ladang. Setelah kubawa semua, aku segera menemui peri Mavis.

"Ini. Semua yang kau minta telah kutemukan. Tapi aneh, lho. Aku menemukan mereka dengan mudah." kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Sim salabim!" ucap Mavis sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Aku pun berdecak agum melihat labu menjadi sebuah kereta, tikus menjadi kuda, dan kucing menjadi kusir kuda. Lalu pakaianku yang jelek berubah menjadi gaun putih yang amat menawan berkilauan lengkap dengan sarung tangan panjang dan sepatu kaca.

"Wah.. He-hebat.. Terima kasih banyak ya?" ucapku pada Mavis.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau cepatlah pergi karena nanti bisa ketinggalan pesta. Tapi ingat satu hal. Kau harus pulang sebelum tengah malam. Karena tepat jam 12, sihirku ini akan lenyap dan kembali seperti semula. Nah, sekarang berangkatlah dan hati-hati ya?" kata Mavis sambil membantuku masuk ke dalam kereta labu. Kemudian kereta pun melaju meninggalkan Mavis di tempatnya.

"Iya.. Terima kasih!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Mavis dengan wajah bahagia berseri-seri.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku tiba di istana. Semua mata pun tertuju padaku (mungkin karena aku terlalu telat? =_=") dan memberiku jalan. Aku membatu ketika pandanganku menangkap sosok yang kucari. Pangeran Haru! Dia nampak bosan karena tak satupun gadis yang menarik baginya. Sempat kulihat dua orang pegawai istana yang senantiasa menemani Pangeran, yaitu Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster bedebat. Diam-diam aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, Natsu. Kenapa Pangeran terlihat bosan ya? Padahal disini kan tidak sedikit gadis cantik yang hadir. Aw, aku suka gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Dia sangat keren." katanya sambil melihat kearah Erza.

"Ah.. seleramu itu jelek sekali, Gray. Dia terlihat galak dan menakutkan. Tidak seperti si manis berambut kuning disampingnya itu. Dia terlihat jauh lebih anggun." ujar Natsu menunjuk Lucy.

"Hei, hei, terserah aku dong. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Pasti sekarang kau memikirkan gadis itu kan? Yang lebih penting sekarang adalh Pangeran! Kau tidak kasihan apa? Dia sangat bosan karena tidak satupun wanita yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Enak saja. Kata siapa aku tidak memikirkannya? Kau ini memang selalu mencari gara-gara ya, Natsu!"

"Habis kau sangat menyebalkan sih.." cibir Natsu.

"Hah? Awas kau, ya? Akan ku—" ancam Gray sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Natsu tapi dihentikan oleh Pangeran.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini berisik sekali sih!" Pangeran melerai. Menyaksikannya membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akibat kerasnya suara tawaku, semua pasang mata di ruangan itu mengarah padaku termasuk Pangeran. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena menahan malu.

"Em.. ma-maaf.. maafkan aku.." ucapku berusaha mendinginkan suasana yang tegang sesaat gara-gara tawaku yang tidak sopan tadi. Tak disangka, tiba-tiba Pangeran sudah berada di belakangku dan menepuk pundakku. Sontak, aku kaget setengah mati seperti ingin meloncat.

"Ah, maaf saya membuat anda terkejut, nona."

"Hee.. tidak apa-apa kok, tuan Pangeran.. Saya yang salah. Maafkan saya sekali lagi!" Aku pun membungkuk memohon kata maaf pada Pangeran.

"Tidak masalah, nona. Bangunlah."

"Uhm.. Iya.." Aku pun kembali menegakkan badanku. Tiba-tiba Pangeran Haru meraih tanganku yang diselimuti sarung tangan putih itu dan menciumnya. Hal itu membuat jantungku langsung berdebar super kencang dan wajahku super merah. Rasanya seperti mimpi, lho!

"Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya, nona manis?" pintanya dengan senyuman yang tulus. Siapa coba gadis yang mau menolak permintaan seorang Pangeran tampan nan gagah seperti Pangeran Haru? Saat itu, pikiranku melayang serasa terhipnotis.

"Baik, tuan.." jawabku dengan pasrah serasa terhipnotis oleh perlakuan Pangeran.

Lalu, musik pun dimainkan kembali setelah kesunyian akibat perbuatan Pangeran dan aku yang menarik perhatian para undangan. Aku dan Pangeran berdansa bersama menikmati alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi. Aku bisa berdansa karena aku punya bakat menari sejak kecil. Pangera pun memuji tarian dansaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku sempat melemparkan perhatianku pada Gray yang terkejut melihatku berdansa bersama Pangeran.

"HAH?! Hei, Natsu!" panggil Gray sambil menarik-narik tuxedo milik Natsu.

"Ada apa sih, mata runcing? Jangan ganggu aku kalau sedang makan!" gerutu Natsu sambil memasukkan sate daging di mulutnya.

"Lihatlah disana! Pangeran sudah menemukan gadis yang menarik baginya!"

"Lalu apa urusanku?"

"Natsu, seharusnya kita senang melihatnya. Dasar bodoh! Lihat tuh, gadis itu lumayan imut juga ya?"

"Dasar buaya! Jangan-jangan kau akan merebut gadis pilihan pangeran itu, hah?!"

"Aku manusia, bukan buaya! Dasar rambut pink!"

"Grrr.. mata runcing!" ejek Natsu yang membuat mereka kembali berdebat. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Setelah puas dan lelah berdansa, aku dan Pangeran mengambil minuman dan pergi keluar istana untuk mencari udara segar. Kami duduk berdua dan bercakap-cakap diselingi tawa canda juga. Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Kurang 5 menit lagi! Aku pun buru-buru pamit kepada Pangeran. Pangeran pun menahanku. Aku memaksa. Dan aku menuruni tangga di halaman istana. Tiba-tiba sepatu kacaku yang kiri lepas. Karena tergesa-gesa, aku tidak sempat mengambilnya kembali. Aku langsung menuju keretaku dan pergi meninggalkan istana. Sempat kulihat Pangeran memungut sepatuku itu. Sebelum sampai di rumah, keretaku hancur menjadi labu kembali. Begitu juga dengan kuda, kusir, dan gaunku. Semuanya kembali seperti semula, kecuali sepatu kacaku yang sebelah kanan masih utuh. Aku pun berjalan menuju rumahku sebelum ibu dan kedua saudari tiriku menemukanku di jalan. Aku menyimpan sepatu kacaku itu di kamarku dan segera tidur dengan pulasnya sambil memimpikan Pangeran Haru tadi.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar percakapan ibu dan kedua saudari tiriku mengenai pesta kemarin. Mereka juga membanding-bandingkan aku dengan gadis cantik yang berdansa dengan Pangeran kemarin (padahal kan aku X/D). Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya dan mereka jadi menatapku heran. Mereka mengira aku sedang gila. Aku juga mendengar bahwa karena kemarin Pangeran menemukan sepatu kaca, dia akan mencari siapapun gadis yang kakinya muat di sepatu tersebut dan menjadikannya permaisuri. Aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku di gudang dan mengambil sepatu kacaku yang sebelah kiri. Aku tetap menunggu disana sampai utusan Pangeran datang kerumah.

Akhirnya datang juga utusan dari kerajaan kerumahku untuk mejajalkan sepatu. Kali ini yang datang adalah Natsu. Aku pun langsung menaruh sepatu kacaku ke dalam saku dan bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu. Kulihat Erza mulai memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu tersebut dan hasilnya kakinya terlalu besar sehingga tidak bisa masuk dengan sempurna. Kemudian giliran Lucy yang mencobanya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Lucy memasukkan kakinya dan ternyata kakinya terlalu kecil sehingga sepatunya longgar. Sekarang giliranku! Namun ibu tiriku melarangku untuk mencobanya. Aku pun merasa sedih dan kecewa. Tapi ternyata Natsu memaksa dan dia menghampiriku. Aku mencobanya dan ternyata pas! ^-^ (yaiyalah, kan punyaku sendiri XDDD #dibejek2) Lalu aku mengeluarkan pasangan sepatu itu dari kantong bajuku. Semua orang di ruangan menjadi sangat terkejut. Ketika kupakai sepasang sepatunya, gaunku yang kemarin kembali. Dan aku kembali menjadi gadis yang berdansa dengan Pangeran kemarin. Natsu pun langsung mengajakku pergi ke istana. Dan akhirnya, aku dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Haru. Lalu, ibu tiri dan kedua saudari tiriku meminta maaf kepadaku atas perbuatan mereka yang semena-mena padaku selama ini. Aku memaafkan mereka dan mengizinkan mereka tinggal di istana. Erza akhirnya menikah dengan Gray dan Natsu menikahi Lucy.

*TAMAT*

Gimana? Jelek ya? Gaje ya? Garing ya? Review aja. Flame juga boleh kok. Dengan ini, aku termasuk partisipan dengan reward naik 5 level dan uang 50k zeny! XD #plak! (Gray: Dedee~ jangan diambil dulu rewardnya sampe diresult tanggal 27 -", Aku: Aye, abang! XD Gomen ne watashi desu~ ^o^"7 #ditimpuk ice hammer sama bang Gray) serpihan masa lalu di AFT. Sekarang udah ga ada lagi. :')


End file.
